


Diner Talk

by TheEmcee



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Comfort Food, Complete, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Sequel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Garruk and Oko talk, and bond, over the abuse they suffered in the past. Sequel to 'Can't Take My Eye Off of You'.
Relationships: Oko/Garruk Wildspeaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Diner Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. This is a work of pure fiction. 
> 
> A/N: I don't really have anything to say except thank you. The support you guys give me means a lot, even if all you do is read my stories. So, thank you. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy.

~...~

Diner Talk

~...~

Oko was glad that Garruk had taken him to this diner, Wolf's Diner, he thinks is the name. It wasn't a large place but it was warm and cozy and the staff were incredibly nice. Plus, the food was delicious, and all Oko had eaten so far was most of their cheese stick appetizer. He didn't like going to new places by himself and he was pretty sure this place was going to be a favorite of his in the city. So, he was glad that Garruk had brought him here for their little chat because he was definitely coming back.

"So..." Garruk began before he coughed, obviously uncomfortable.

"So?" Oko prodded gently before he stuffed the last cheese stick into his mouth.

"I'm not sure how to begin," Garruk admitted. To someone who had never seen him before, he looked angry, but to Oko, he looked conflicted.

"At the beginning," Oko answered simply. Garruk gave him a look that bordered on annoyance and he added, "I have all of the time in the world. So, y'know, take your time, big guy." Garruk nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Well, my dad was killed when I was ten by a former army officer. He wasn't right in the head and was actually trying to get to me when my dad stepped in the way," Garruk started. "He ran off after that and was eventually caught, but life on the farm hadn't been the same. I was constantly looking over my shoulder and paranoia was my only companion aside from my mom."

"Why did he go after you in the first place?" Oko asked. Their waiter brought their food and he began to dig in. He moaned when he took that first bite of his cheeseburger sub. Food was his happy place.

"I never found that out, but I think my dad knew him in some capacity," Garruk replied. He shoved a few fries into his mouth before he continued, waiting until his mouth wasn't full. 

"Anyway, life was pretty normal for a long time after that. Graduated high school, worked on the farm, all of that jazz. And then I met Liliana." 

At that, Garruk stopped. Though it was easy to miss, Oko saw that his hands were shaking and he watched as Garruk swallowed thickly. Whoever this woman was, Garruk seemed to hate and fear her at the same time. He watched as Garruk picked up his barbeque burger and took a large bite. That distracted Oko for a moment; he always liked a man who could eat.

"Liliana was...is...a witch. An evil, necromantic witch," Garruk forced out of his mouth when he was finished chewing.

"So... she's a Wiccan?" Oko asked, slightly confused. Garruk slammed his fist on the table, startling some of the other patrons of the diner.

"Dont insult Wiccans like that. Wiccans are one thing. Liliana is entirely another," Garruk said loudly before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry. Even years later this topic is...difficult to talk about."

"Then just give me a barebones explanation. We can talk details at a later date, if you want," Oko offered kindly. He didn't like seeing Garruk so upset; it didn't sit well with him. The look Garruk gave him wasn't one Oko had ever seen before, but it made him blush and filled his belly with butterflies. 

"You are...not how I thought you'd be," Garruk admitted, his green eyes reflecting his sincerity.

"I'm not always a vain asshole. Just most of the time," Oko said. "Continue, please." He began to unattractively devour the rest of his sub.

"To make a long story short, Liliana got me hooked on drugs for a good while and then tried to sacrifice me to one of her 'demon lords'. The only thing that stopped the entire ritual was her ex-boyfriend, Jace," Garruk explained. "He lives in my apartment building with his boyfriend, Ral. We're still friends."

"I wasn't expecting all of that. The drug thing doesn't exactly surprise me, but the ritual sacrifice, I've got to admit, that's a new one," Oko said before shoveling onion rings into his mouth.

"Yeah, well, I wish I could say that I never saw her again after that, but she was constantly in and out of my life for several years after that. Even after I got clean and moved here, she followed me," Garruk continued. "I think she enjoyed causing me pain or something. I don't really know. All I know is that she eventually got on the bad side of some major crime lord. Bolas, I think was his name. Anyway, she left the city and I haven't seen her since. It's been almost six years, and I haven't really sought out a companion ever since then."

Six years since Garruk last saw Liliana and he still trembled with rage and fear at the very mention of her. Oko couldn't even begin to fathom what all Garruk had been subject to during his time having known her, but it had clearly left a traumatic scar on him. No wonder he had reacted so negatively to Oko's advances and why he tried to ignore him for weeks thereafter. His heart ached for the man and without thinking, Oko reached out and put his hand on top of Garruk's larger one. The big guy closed his eyes before he used his other hand to pat Oko's smaller one.

"So, I haven't exactly one hundred percent bounced back from all of that, and I'm sorry for taking it out on you," Garruk said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Oko squeezed his hand.

"It's okay. I'm sure anyone would have acted in the same way," Oko reassured him. "But I'm not going to sacrifice you to any deity or anything like that. The only thing I'd do is eat you." With that, he pointedly looked down at the table and what it hid. Garruk chuckled briefly.

"Is sex all you think about?" He teased. Oko grinned at him. 

"No. I also think about food," Oko replied with a wink. Garruk laughed and his body visibly relaxed.

"So, what's your story?" He asked before he started eating again.

"Well, compared to yours, mine is painfully boring and average," Oko said nonchalantly.

"Tell me anyway. It's only fair," Garruk grunted through bites of food.

"When you put it that way..." Oko finished the onion rung in his mouth before he preceded.

"My parents hate my guts. They have ever since I was conceived, but they needed an heir. And they got one, but they hated me because I'm gay, a general disappoint who can't do anything right, and an actor. So, they've pretty much disowned me," Oko quickly told Garruk. "And because they own half of my home town, everyone else hated me too just because I was their offspring. As if I hate a decision in that matter."

"Wow, you were right. Your story is painfully boring compared to mibe," Garruk said with a smirk on his face and mischief dancing in his eyes.

"I tried to warn you," Oko said.

"Why exactly do your parents hate you, aside from being a gay, disappointing actor?" Garruk prodded. He finished his burger and was almost done with his fries.

"I don't know. They've always loathed children, but I was their favorite to hate," Oko answered. "They always tried to make me into something I'm not. Father has always been an avid believer in 'beating the gay away' and Mother just went along for the ride," Oko stared at his plate. Most of his food was gone and he needed some comfort food right now. Damn his almost insatiable appetite. "Nothing I do will ever be good enough, so I moved away. As far as I could go. And I'm not going back. They don't even have my number."

"That...sounds rough," Garruk mumbled softly. "It's not right to be abused by your own pack."

"Things are a little different where I'm from. The family's image and honor is what matters most and I was a nasty stain that they couldn't wipe away. I tainted the family image and they can't forgive that," Oko explained. 

"Sounds like your hometown is full of a bunch of assholes," Garruk grunted. Oko laughed.

"You're right. They're all assholes, every single one of them. That's why I left, and I'm never going back," Oko said. "I've got better company here." At that, Garruk cleared his throat, his face blushing beneath his beard.

"So, now that you know my boring past, do you think you'd be up for giving this poor fairy king a chance?" Oko asked, pouting just enough to be cute but not obnoxious. 

"Only if you can live with a recovering ritual sacrifice," Garruk retorted.

"That's a tough call, but I'm willing to give it a shot," Oko answered. He finished the few remaining onion rings and licked his fingers clean. Inwardly, he smirked as he saw Garruk follow his every movement.

"So am I," Garruk growled lowly, the sound sending shivers down Oko's spine. 

The waiter brought the check and Garruk quickly paid before the two of them left. They stood outside of the diner for a moment before Garruk spoke.

"I won't deny that I'm attracted to you, but I want to go slow," he said.

"All things considered, that's totally understandable," Oko replied. "How about we come back here after the show tomorrow night? My treat this time." 

"I like the sound of that," Garruk replied. 

Though he didn't smile, his green eyes were gazing at Oko with that unfamiliar emotion again, the one that made the smaller man go weak in the knees. Oko reached up, standing on the tips of his toes, and pressed a chaste kiss to Garruk's lips. He pulled away after a moment and licked his lips, savoring the taste of the large man. Garruk growled softly before he dipped down and captured Oko's lips in another kiss. This one had more emotion behind it and it drew a moan from Oko. When they parted, he was breathless. 

"Shall I walk you home?" Garruk offered.

"I would love that," Oko responded. 

As they started on their merry way, Oko couldn't keep himself from smiling like a giddy fool. This was the start of a beautiful relationship .


End file.
